Digimon Heroes
by Cobalt Coaster
Summary: It's the next generation of Digidestined! Set between Adventure and Adventure 02. Comments would be fantastic. Yeah, it's not a very good summary, but read and review anyways! I have mad updating skill! 2 new chapters!
1. Vacation?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own the characters I've created. Anyway, onwards and upwards!

**

* * *

**

**DIGIMON HEROES**

**Episode 1 - Vacation?**

**REAL WORLD**

**NEW YORK, UNITED STATES**

**12:30 PM**

"Remind me again, JJ."

"It's Mr. Hendik's grandma's birthday, so we're taking a field trip across the border to Rimouski."

"That's like a five-hour drive!"

"I don't know, he's always been a whack job. Think of it this way, Ross, we're getting out of school."

"Uh, it's Satur-"

"That's not the point. The point is this trip sort of affects our weekend homework if we aren't home for the weekend."

"Yeah, but how did he _ever_ get permission from the school board to do this?"

"Maybe he's escaped from a mental asylum and the school's low on teachers so-"

"Shut up, Ross."

The two 14-year-old boys walked toward the greyhound, animatedly chatting, followed by 23 other History students all the same age. All the same age, except for Willem, the boy genius, who was currently spending his brainpower dodging questions sent his way by three, popular, ditzy, and aggravating girls, one who went by the name of Ashley.

"So you're, like, 12 years old, but you're still, like, in our class?" said one, an obvious blonde, even though she had brown highlights streaking her hair.

"Yes, I am indeed 12 years old, even though, _like_, I am in your class," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. _You're destroying the English language. _

"Oh. My. God. You are _so_ adorable!" they giggled. Willem rolled his eyes. _Tedious._

"Am I that _cute_?" he drawled. The girls didn't catch the sarcasm. They just giggled and patted him on the head.

This Ashley, however, intrigued him. She didn't join in the mind-numbing chatter; she just stood there, a distant look on her face like she was bored. _Maybe this one did have an intelligent mind. Maybe I miscalculated. _He reconsidered. _Or, maybe not._ Satisfied, he left the girls behind, and strode toward the greyhound.

Sarah called out, "Hey, JJ! Ross! Wait up!"

One of the boys, presumably JJ, turned around.

"Oh, hey Sarah!" he answered, "excited about the field trip?" He was dressed in a buttoned-up collared T-shirt with a blue, long-sleeved undershirt beneath that. His friend Ross was wearing a gray hoodie with beige khaki shorts, and a hat was perched on top of his light brown hair. Oddly enough, he had a pair of goggles slung around the headwear.

She snorted. "Are you kidding? It's probably another one of Mr. Hendik's wild journeys outside of the country." She stepped up into the bus. "How's your soccer team doing, JJ?"

Ashley exhaled. Finally, they're on the bus and she could get _away _from these girls. Sometimes they are so _tiring_.

The girls started making their way to the end of the bus. "Er, I dropped my lunch back at the front. Be right back!" she smiled facedly. The girls nodded and Ashley ducked down into an adjacent seat. Which, it turned out, was right next to that genius she was talking to earlier.

"Uh, hi Ashley," Willem said, obviously embarrassed. He wasn't used to popular girls sitting next to him.

"Oh, hi, Willem." She cast a furtive glance backwards. "I just needed to get some time away from those girls."

"I know what you mean." _Maybe I was right. Maybe she does have something between her ears besides fluff._

_He probably thinks I'm a complete ditz. Well, I can stereotype too. _"So, what do you smart kids talk about? Math?" Ashley said. Willem's ears reddened. _Oh no, that went too far. Now you'll make him cry. Real sensitive, Ashley._

"Very funny. At least it's better than talking about boys and celebrities' errands," he retorted.

_Oh, he wants to play rough, eh? Well, no more Miss Nice Ashley. _"Well, at least I have a life, other than homework and computers."

"Maybe your makeup is leaking into your brain. That would explain a lot."

_Ouch._

"Well, maybe your brain's stunted from too much computer."

_Oh, snap. He's a boy genius, for crying out loud._

Ross leaned over from the seat in front. "What're you two bickering about? I can't even hear myself think."

"Yeah, seriously," JJ's head popped up from the seat ahead, shortly followed by Sarah, a girl who sat next to Ashley in History.

Willem and Ashley huffed and turned their backs on each other.

Sarah spoke up. "You'd think you two are an elderly married couple, the way you argue. Settle down for a bit; let us have some peace." The others piped up in amused agreement.

"We do not!" Ashley protested. She turned to Willem. "Do I really look like an old woman?" she whispered.

"Only the eyeliner."

As she sputtered off comebacks and the rest of the group chuckled, a shadow darted from a lamppost. In the vacant air there was left a ghostly voice.

"They are coming, Master."

"That certainly was bad."

Exhausted, mumbled agreements came stumbling out of the kids' mouths as they stretched after the long bus ride.

"Hey, does anyone know where we're staying for the night?" yawned JJ as he stretched out.

"Uhh... campground?"

Ashley groaned. "Camping? I heard that sleeping bags were bad for your hair."

"Hey you kids! Aren't you excited for my fantastic mother's mother's birthday? We're staying in a tubular group of cabins!"

"Tubular?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Cue in, Mr. Hendik. Right on time, man!" Ross said with an eerie amount of enthusiasm.

"All right! Glad to hear someone's syched!" He turned and left, and started cheering at another group of students.

"I know I'm syched," JJ said dryly. Sarah giggled.

"C'mon guys, lets get to a cabin before the other kids take it," Ross said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and strolling off toward a cluster of buildings. The rest followed.

"Hey, did Mr. Hendik give us a gift or something?" Sarah inquired as she picked up an odd-looking device that had been laid on her pillow. It was teal-coloured, shaped like a square, except for the indents in the corners. It also had a screen and buttons, but those seemed to have no effect.

"What's that, Sarah?" JJ asked as he leaned over her shoulder to get a better view.

"Check your pillow."

JJ climbed up to his top bunk. Sure enough, there was another device identical to Sarah's resting on his pillow.

"Hey," Ross called from the far back of the cabin, "I got one too!"

The others shouted out confirmations that everybody had that weird device on their pillows. Willem scratched his head. "Maybe they are some sort of communications device."

Ross yelled into it. He raised his head, "Nope. It's not a walkie-talkie."

"Huh." Ashley tapped the screen. No response came from the device.

"Maybe it's a... teleporter?" JJ asked.

"Be serious here." Willem scorned.

"You come up with something, then."

"Maybe I will."

"Go ahead."

"Fine."

Willem took from his backpack a palm pilot the size of a book, causing a remark from Ross, "Man, do you go anywhere where you're _not_ connected to the internet?" Willem ignored him, and booted the thing up.

"Hmm..." he said after five minutes of the group watching him intensely as he tapped things into his mini computer.

"It appears that no site on the information superhighway known as the internet has no information on this device. However, I have discovered that it is electronic." The others groaned.

"All that for nothing?" Ashley whined.

"Hey, hold on a second!" Ross had his hand up and was staring intensely at the device in his hand. "When I bang it against the wall," he preceded to do so, "something flickers on the screen! It looks like a compass!"

The cabin echoed with four thumps as they all checked Ross' discovery.

"Hey, what's up with this? Ross is right!" Sarah exclaimed as she stared at her device.

"Hey, I'm right about some things..." Ross trailed off, looking hurt.

"Maybe we should go to the red dot thingy?" Ashley asked, cocking her head.

"Sure, why not." Ross hopped off his bed and sauntered out the door.

JJ gritted his teeth. "I hate when he does that."

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't expect all chapters to be this long ;)

And yes, I did steal a joke from Adventure 02. Ooooo.


	2. Hangin' in the Digiworld

**DIGIMON HEROES**

**Episode 2 – Hangin' in the Digiworld**

**REAL WORLD**

**RIMOUSKI, CANADA**

**6:32 PM**

Ross yawned. "C'mon guys, we've been following this dot for hours. Can we go back now?"

"You're the one that _casually_ suggested we follow it in the first place, Ross," JJ shot back.

"What is this 'dot' anyways?" Alicia asked suddenly, her head swinging back from where she was walking up ahead with Sarah.

"Maybe it's some-"

"Just shut up, Ross," JJ interrupted.

"But-"

"Just shut up."

After an hour more of walking, the little red dot bleeping on their devices abruptly moved to the center of the display.

"I guess we're here," Alicia commented, looking around her.

"That would be the assumption, yes," Willem retorted, peering up at the sky. The group had followed the marker into a grove of sparse trees, and a chilly fog had been slowly creeping in. As Willem stared at the firmament ((AN: Like my big word?)) the mist suddenly flooded into the woods and obscured their view.

"Whoa, that's fast fog," Willem heard from beside him. The haze had grown almost thick enough to walk on, and he could barely see past his outstretched hands. Suddenly, a small breeze picked up and wafted the fog away, revealing an object that hadn't been there before.

"What the hell? A lamppost?" Ross exclaimed, coming into view in front of Willem.

Sarah cocked her head. "Wow, you're right again Ross. It's becoming a habit."

"Okay, seriously, I'm right sometimes. Just..."

"Not very often."

"Yeah."

"Not very often at all."

"Hey, shut up."

JJ raised up a hand. "Guys, be quiet. Let's figure out why the lamppost is here," he said.

"Could this be the object we've been tracking?" Willem speculated.

"It could," JJ said dubiously, "but a lamppost?"

Alicia turned away and walked a few steps into the forest, her mind deep in thought.

"You can actually hear the gears turning inside her head," said a grinning Willem. She shot him a glare dripping with malice, but didn't say anything. Ross groaned, ran up to the lamppost, and kicked it hard at the base. With a rousing clatter, the light inside it began to flicker and change hue, as the pole itself seemed to spin around at high speeds. A high-pitched whining noise began to emanate from the lamppost, soon joined by a similar noise emitted from the devices each of them clenched in their fist.

"I think you made it angry, Ross," Sarah yelled nervously over the din from the lamppost. Willem decided not to comment on that absurd explanation. There was probably some good, wholesome, perfectly reasonable...

Willem was interrupted from his musings, mainly because he was in the process of being whisked into an interdimensional portal like a leaf in the wind.

"Uhh, wtf?"

"Please don't say that, Ross, it grates on my ears."

The group had landed on a rocky plateau surrounded by massive, sharp peaks. The sky was an overcast gray, and the gravel beneath them dug into their skin.

"Well, that was fun," Willem said sarcastically. They all appeared bumped and bruised from the hectic trip to – wherever they were – and were still tired from walking through the woods.

"Where are we?" JJ asked.

"I'm hungry," Ross complained

"Does this look like any country _you've_ been to, Sarah?" JJ asked, resting on his elbows.

"Nope."

"I'm still hungry."

"We could even be on the other side of the world," Willem thought aloud, scratching his chin, "eastern Asia, maybe."

"Seriously, I'm still really hungry."

JJ contemplated their situation. "Well, we should probably look for a place to sleep. We can discuss this in the morning." The rest nodded their agreement.

"Then maybe I can get something to eat," said Ross, rubbing his stomach.

None of them got much sleep that night (would you?), so their tempers were frayed when they finally sat down to mull over their scenario.

"Well, it's obvious we're not at Rimouski anymore," spoke Ross, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Gee, thanks," Willem snapped. He picked up a pebble and hurled it off the edge of the plateau.

"Make you feel any better?" asked a smirking Sarah.

"A bit, yeah," he grumbled.

"So, down to business," JJ started, "where are we?"

An unintelligible mumble came from a nearby shrubbery. He turned and stared at the unoffending bush incredulously, and watched in wonder as a fully living candle popped out from behind it.

The candle smiled up at the gaping JJ, until it finally repeated what it mumbled earlier.

"Digiworld!"

"Um, come again?"

"Digiworld!" the thing repeated, bouncing circles around the stunned boy, "Digiworld, digiworld!"

"Um, guys?" But JJ's friends had their own problems to deal with. Ross had what looked like a little blue devil tugging at his goggles and giggling, while Sarah's hands were full with a goblin with a red mohawk. Alicia was being playfully assaulted by a dark gray bird, and Willem was pestered by a small living beach ball. So, JJ turned his attention back toward the candle bouncing around him and repeating that odd word.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what are you?" JJ inquired, curiosity getting the better of him.

The little candle stopped, and looked up at him. Suddenly, it jumped up into JJ's lap and happily squeaked, "Candlemon!"

"Candlemon, eh?" the boy said, squinting at the little object. The candle nodded, and proceeded to explain to the confused boy the concept of the digiworld and the digimon that inhabit it, and then contentedly fell asleep.

JJ blinked.

"Talkative guy, huh?" Sarah said, leaning over his shoulder. The others had come and sat beside JJ and the 'digimon' while he was listening attentively.

"Glad you heard it; I wouldn't want to repeat that," he said wryly.

"Mm-hm!" A funny-sounding voice spoke up from behind him. JJ turned, and saw the goblin talking to Sarah. "I'm Goblimon!"

"Goblimon," she repeated, "cool name!"

The goblin emitted an odd laugh.

"And who're you?" Ross demanded, pointing at the little blue devil.

"Veemon," it said, smiling.

He examined the digimon. "Huh, you don't look like a V."

Alicia didn't look at her digimon, but hummed to herself, scratching at the dirt. The gray bird stared at her for a moment, then blurted out, "I am Falcomon."

"That's nice. I'm Alicia."

Willem was studying his little beach ball. "And you are?" he began.

"Bevermon!" it said, looking up at the blond-haired boy. Willem nodded in reply. The group sat silently for a while, absently looking out away from the plateau. Finally, Ross said,

"I'm bored. Let's go somewhere."


	3. Veedramon's Arrival

**DIGIMON HEROES**

**Episode 3 – Veedramon's Arrival**

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**TORO MOUNTAINS**

**8:03 AM**

Despite the many events of the previous day, the group got a good night's sleep, and woke up refreshed the following morning. Ross, stretching out and getting up from his dusty, makeshift bed, he slowly walked to where their fire was the previous night. Veemon, sneaking up on him, jumped on his shoulder and greeted him with a cheery hello.

"I still need to get used to you digimon," he said, eyeing Veemon.

"And I need to get used to you," the digimon retorted, staring back.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Why would I do that, Ross?" Veemon said innocently, his wide eyes gazing at the human.

"Everyone thinks I'm dumb," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

JJ, who had just gotten up, laughed. "Do you give them reason not to?" he said, still chuckling.

"Morning," Sarah said as she stood up and yawned. The guys greeted her with a 'good morning' as well.

"So what's our next move?" she asked as she came to sit with them.

"I dunno, go somewhere?" Ross shrugged.

"We might want to get on top of one of those mountains out there," JJ surmised, pointing at the sharp peaks in the distance, "you know, to get the lay of the land."

Sarah nodded. "Sounds good."

"You want to wake the others, or-" JJ broke off, looking at his shoes.

She smiled. "Let's go by ourselves."

They had climbed for a solid hour, when they finally took a break and sat panting on a large boulder, the panoramic view of the mountain range below the puffy, racing clouds.

JJ squinted up at a particularly tall peak. "So what do think of this digiworld?" he inquired, still staring at the mountain.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged, "I haven't been here for very long, after all," Sarah finished wryly.

"Yeah. How's – uhh – Goblimon doing?"

"He's a funny guy. I don't think he really gets our confusion with the digital world. I mean, he's lived here all his life. Wouldn't he be the same if he arrived out of the blue in _our_ world?"

JJ laughed, the sudden image of Goblimon in the middle of Rockefeller Center. Standing there, his red hair barely sticking past people's waists, his big eyes confused and flicking from sight to sight, and the passersby not noticing him at all. They were all too busy.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, nothing. Just imagining Goblimon in New York."

"Hey, Candlemon wouldn't be any different, you know. Don't tease him," she snapped, being oddly protective.

"All right, all right. Cool your jets, I was only kidding," he said hastily, trying to pacify her. "Hey, want to keep going?"

She nodded, still waspish. Getting to their feet, the two of them continued their strenuous climb for higher ground.

Willem woke up, rubbing his eyes and slipping on his coat. Despite his most pervasive arguments, his mother had still insisted that he bring a jacket. Although he was grudging to admit it, it was fairly chilly on the plateau. _Even mothers can be right sometimes_, he thought, standing and walking toward the remains of the campfire where Ross and Veemon were sitting. Oddly enough, Bevermon decided to follow him. The little ball digimon greeted Veemon with unbridled enthusiasm, and the two immediately began to play.

Willem noted the two empty blankets. "Where did JJ and Sarah take off to?" he asked Ross, turning to face him.

"I dunno. They just left without saying anything," he said, his eyes fixed on the ashes of the fire.

There was a stirring from behind him, and Alicia and Falcomon soon sat down beside them. She immediately noticed something was wrong with Ross, and questioned him about it.

"Oh, never mind, it's nothing," Ross said evasively, tearing his eyes away from the ruined fire and looking off into the mountain range.

"It's certainly not nothing," she said primly, "come on Ross, tell me."

He kicked at a rock. "Okay, fine. I was just a little homesick, that's all."

Willem looked sharply at the boy. _He was homesick_? Willem didn't notice anything at all before Alicia spotted it right away; Ross seemed fine to him. _Come to think of it, I'm a little homesick myself_, he thought.

"What do you miss most? Maybe it'll help to talk about it," she soothed.

"I doubt it, but... I do miss the huge breakfasts my mom used to make in our apartment. Pancakes, and eggs, and bacon cooked to perfection." He sighed, his eyes still down turned.

"Well, I can't exactly make pancakes," Alicia giggled whimsically, "but we _could_ look for some food if you want."

He finally looked at her, bringing his eyes up from his contemplation of the ground. "Thanks," he said simply. The two walked off talking, their digimon close on their heels, leaving Willem with only the company of the three remaining digimon, playing all together. _Oh great_, he thought sourly,_ so who's here to console me_?

Ross and Alicia were strolling leisurely along a pass between two mountains, sticking to even terrain and losing themselves in their conversation. They were interrupted by a steady thudding noise emanating from a small grove, followed closely by a loud crashing noise. Veemon leaped in front of Ross, and yelled, "What was that?"

A gargantuan gray ogre erupted from the forest. Shoving trees from its path, it sighted Ross and immediately charged him, roaring at the two and brandishing a sharp-looking icicle.

He managed to choke out an "uh oh" before suddenly, his device that took him to the digiworld in the first place began to emit loud beeps, and started to glow.

"Veemon digivolve to..."

"Veedramon!!!"

A blue-and-white bipedal lizard with a V emblazoned on his chest had taken the place of Veemon, and he snapped his teeth threateningly at the ogre who now looked at the transformed digimon with some anxiety.

"Care to take a little dance?" Veedramon cackled, shifting from foot to foot with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Apparently regaining his composure, the ogre charged at the digimon, shouting a bestial battle cry and whirling his club above his head.

With a grunt, the ogre launched himself into the air and shouted, "Ice Cudgel!!" preparing to bring the icicle down on Veedramon.

Moving quickly, the lizard ducked out of the way, and said "Hammer Punch!!" as he quickly sent a crackling fist directed at the ogre, knocking him back several feet.

"I'm not going down that easy," the ogre growled, getting to his feet.

"Good. I was only getting warmed up. Cutter Shoot!!" He slashed at the air with his claws, firing six blades at the ogre. He responded with an attack of his own, almost shrieking "Throwing Ice!!" as he hurled half-dozen shards of frost, obliterating Veedramon's oncoming attack.

The lizard grinned. "Why don't you try this one on for size then, friend Hyogamon?" He steadied himself by staggering his footing, then shouted, "V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon launched a sheer wave of heat at the ogre from the V on his chest, sending the monster flying over the nearby mountain. He watched, grinning, as his enemy decided for a short period of time to check the weather 7,000 feet up in the air, but started to shine with a yellow glow. When the light was gone, old Veemon was sitting there, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"We sure showed him, eh Ross?" he said, inflating his chest proudly.

Ross kept on glancing from his digimon to the now-dormant device held at arm's length away from him. "Uhh, what... er, I mean, you're still... wtf?"

"Didn't I already explain this to you?"

"Well, yeah, but did you expect me to listen?" Ross shrugged, staring at the device.

"That's the basic idea behind explaining something."


End file.
